


Терзания Маделин Бассет

by dokhtar_vatzzan, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, poem, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Очень лирическое стихотворение от лица Маделин Бассет.
Relationships: Madeline Bassett/Gussie Fink-Nottle, Madeline Bassett/Roderick Spode, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Терзания Маделин Бассет

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

Я гуляла по саду и каждой ромашке,  
Незабудочке и маргаритке,  
Каждой душечке, каждой душистой милашке  
Посылала любовь и улыбки.

Я гуляла по саду, резвилась, как птичка,  
Мотыльком трепетало сердечко.  
А на пальчике розовом, тонком, как спичка,  
Как росинка, сияло колечко.

А мой милый Огастус, мой славненький душка,  
Так волнующе делался бледен,  
Когда я, наклоняясь, шептала на ушко  
Про крольчат и небесных царевен.

Но внезапно Огастус, мой сильный мужчина,  
Мой возлюбленный, мой наречённый,  
Вскинул руки к груди у куста бирючины  
И, вздохнув, простонал обречённо:

«О, нет! Цветочки, феи  
И прочая бурда…  
Я лучше околею,  
Чем это навсегда.

Чем вечно этот ад,  
Уж лучше в морг на полку.  
Давай кольцо назад,  
Я рву с тобой помолвку».

С тихим: «Ах!» я печально упала на розы,  
А Финк-Ноттл, бессердечный и гадкий,  
Не взглянув на мои подступившие слёзы,  
Скрылся прочь за садовой оградкой.

Изнывая от боли в сердечке, я кротко  
Попросила у розочек милых,  
Чтобы, если смогли, то простили, и робко  
Зарыдала, сдержаться не в силах.

«Не грусти, не грусти!» ― шелестели кружочком  
Незабудки, ромашки и розы,  
И утешилась я ради милых дружочков,  
И платочечком вытерла слёзы.

Я шагала по тёмной аллее к лесочку  
И внезапно едва не до смерти  
Испугалась, увидев под ивой в тенёчке  
Одинокого бедного Берти.

Мой страдающий паж, мой томящийся рыцарь!  
Чтоб взирать на меня безутешно,  
Он примчался сюда без надежды открыться.  
Жизнь печальна ― я знала, конечно.

Улыбнувшись светло, я шагнула поближе.  
Берти был не один, со слугою.  
Как он пылко шептал о любви! Так и вижу,  
Как он трепетно двигал ногою!

О, как грустно! До слёзок! Измучен страданьем,  
Изнурён, обессилен борьбою,  
Он в саду репетировал с Дживсом признанье,  
Представляя, что рядом со мною.

Просияв, словно звёздочка на небе синем,  
Я смахнула слезу умиленья,  
Из-за кустика глядя, как Берти красиво  
Перед Дживсом встаёт на колени.

Милый кроличек! Нет, я его не отрину,  
Наша свадебка будет, как сказка!  
Я всплакнула, а Дживс помогал господину  
Репетировать нежные ласки.

Я смотрела, как Берти забавно божится,  
Как он пылко сжимает объятья,  
И качала головкой: будь я вместо Дживса,  
Как измялось бы милое платье!

Бедный Берти! Как плохо он знает приличья,  
Как нуждается он в воспитанье!  
Никакая бы честная скромность девичья  
Не стерпела такого лобзанья!

А слуга, как актёр, к сожаленью, ― бездарность.  
Разве может английская дева  
Демонстрировать страсть (ах, какая вульгарность!),  
Словно Ева, вкусившая с Древа?!

Из-за кустика выйдя, я встала на травку  
И сказала со вздохом: «Ах, Берти…»  
Словно крошка-кузнечик, он прыгнул в канавку,  
Побелев, как бумажный конвертик.

«Мистер Вустер со мной репетировал сцену…»  
Пояснил камердинер бесстрастно.  
«О, я знаю... ― кивнула. ― Ах, это бесценно,  
Боже-боже, как это прекрасно…»

Я рассеянно тронула кончик травинки  
И промолвила: «Да, я согласна.  
Милый Берти, я стану твоей половинкой,  
Ты терпел и страдал не напрасно».

Милый Берти от счастья застыл, неподвижней,  
Чем надгробье из мраморной крошки.  
Я ему улыбнулась цветущею вишней  
И направилась прочь по дорожке.

Но когда я дошла до горшочка с драценой,  
Из-за стеночки красной кирпичной  
Вышел Родерик Спод и упал на колено,  
Весь возвышенный и романтичный.

И дрожащим в волнении голосом, бледный,  
Мне поведал о страшной потере:  
Его дядя троюродный после обедни  
Удалился в небесные сферы.

И теперь милый Родерик, горький сиротка,  
Унаследовал титул с поместьем.  
От сочувствия я зарыдала и кротко  
Согласилась владеть ими вместе.

Бедный Берти, он будет страдать и томиться…  
Жизнь печальна, как ангел печали.  
Ах, как жаль, что нельзя пополам разделиться,  
Чтоб с двоими меня обвенчали!


End file.
